A conventional loudspeaker includes a single suspension region. The single suspension region places a voice coil in an unbalanced state. The unbalanced state occurs because the single suspension region acts on one side of the voice coil. Additionally, the conventional loudspeaker includes an asymmetric motor region. In the asymmetric motor region, the motor geometry around the voice coil is not symmetric. The unbalanced state and the asymmetric motor region lead to significant asymmetrical motor force (BL), significant asymmetrical suspension stiffness (K), and significant asymmetrical inductance (Le). The aforementioned, thus, makes the conventional loudspeaker prone to non-linear distortion, instability, and other acoustical performance issues.